Friends and Lovers
by Foul Fountain of Flies
Summary: AU. High school cliché fic. Title says it all. Multiple pairings, both yaoi and nonyaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Friends and Lovers

by: Foul Fountain of Flies/Night Strider

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: AU. High school cliché fic; title says it all. Multiple pairings, both yaoi and non-yaoi.

--

Chapter I: The Seniors

Hyuuga Neji congratulates himself on being this year's valedictorian. No, it's not graduation day; the term has just started. His senior year has just started. His first day at school is, well, just about to commence. In a few minutes, seconds, milliseconds even. Who knows or cares? He's going to bag the top marks, as it's cracked up to be, be the proud recipient of the highest honors, wide-eyed admiration and even envious glances. It's not yet officially happened, but it will nonetheless.

He secures his usual seat at the back of the classroom, from which he can see everything with his impeccably white eyes, from which he can observe both the meaningless and meaningful things his classmates do when the teacher has his nose on the blackboard. Sometimes he can even grasp the feeling of being all-seeing, like he can see through people's insides or anything at all. At which instances he will immediately furrow his brows, close his eyes and later dismiss it as a daydream or something that resembles it.

The teacher arrives, donned in flashy green suit, flashy smile and sparkling eyes. He greets the class with an energetic 'good morning' the same time an equally enthusiastic voice rises from the crowd, specifically from the front row, saying 'Gai-sensei, it's been a long while. I missed your lessons terribly,' no question, the voice is Rock Lee's. Not only is it energetic, but filled with love, respect and devotion a servant has for his great master.

Rock Lee at your service, most likely this year's salutatorian, the next best shot in the hierarchy of academics. Hard-working, charming in his own little ways and fruitful in his attempts. Unmistakably competent but falls an iota short of the Hyuuga's innumerable attainments. Over the course of his scholastic life, he has nourished himself on the thought of living in Neji's shadows, drawn strength from it, succeeded in everyone's eyes save for himself and Neji's. So far Neji has been his sole motivation for improvement except perhaps for Gai-sensei. In all likelihood, the whole school is going to elect Neji as president of the students' council this year, which goes to say that Lee should forget about pursuing the rivalry and which will most possibly cause him another heartbreak. Why does he always have to be behind Neji? Why does he always have to play second-fiddle to this noble-blooded, blank-eyed, word-thrifty, long-haired punk? Why does he trail after him, always?

But in Gai's measures, of course, Lee trails by no one. Of course, he's the best student Gai's known, the one with the fastest uptake, the one who works himself to the raw, the one he most sees himself in. He hasn't encountered anyone who actually enjoys the problem and thrill of not knowing what to do until Lee, who's an eager-beaver for learning, a whore to newfangled knowledge. Gai smiles at him with the same amount of love. As of this moment, Lee's eyes are welling with tears, tears of joy to be exact, at the sight of his mentor from whom he's been parted for two months. He has looked forward to this event as a release from prison. How he dreaded his summer vacation. The recollection of it, those days without Gai, almost makes him wring his hands.

'And I missed you too, Lee. I missed my dear students. How good it is to be back in the teaching fold!' Gai replies. 'Kindly get ready to jot down some notes, we're going to start the first lesson in a few moments.'

The Hyuuga frowns a little, knowing that the lecture any teacher is about to deliver is nothing he doesn't already know. Of course, he's a genius, not only self-proclaimed but classified as such by any red-blooded person in Leaf High School. A genius by anyone's admission, self-taught and very surprisingly good at that. His frown transforms into a sardonic smile. Ah, how predictable the world is, he thinks. How easy it is to look beyond the present and to tell the consequence just by posing the very question to one's rumination. It often bewilders him that people strive to veer from their destiny or even try to renounce its power. He takes strange pleasure from people's naïveté, from their denial to acknowledge their cruel destiny. But even more so, he takes immense pleasure when people fail to free themselves from its mesh. For Hyuuga Neji, Fate has always been the watchword.

The lesson ends, with Lee unsurprisingly beseeching Gai for class extension and showering the latter with praises. He obviously can't get over of how splendidly Gai managed to give his first lesson. Earlier this day, Gai had announced that he especially made a request to the principal to have this group as his advisory class, which the administration approved. Lee was apprehended with delight once again and felt more at liberty to press his luck with his sensei. Beside him is Tenten, who is currently sporting an exasperated look.

'Yeah, what a nifty idea.' Tenten scowls. 'Lee, go ask for another round sometime near the end of the semester. There's no need to take advanced lessons; this is just our first meeting after all.'

'But Tenten-'

'She's right, Lee. For now, we're maintaining the seniors' light load. Next semester is going to pare you guys down and I'm pretty sure you'll all be begging me for some extra meeting. So you just hold your horses, alright?' Gai says.

'Really, sensei? Oh I can't wait!' Lee roars, all rapt with attention.

'I'm sure you can't. I'll see you tomorrow, class.' Gai winks and marches to the door. Chairs scramble as the larger part of the class begins to weasel out of the classroom.

'Overdoing it again, aren't we Lee?' A deep, calm voice rings from behind Lee and Tenten.

'Neji! Stalled on the back seat again? I can tell you forgot to include your seating arrangement in your New Year's resolution.' Tenten smiles at him. 'Anyway, how was your vacation?' She wants so much to ask him why he never gave her a call, not a short once, during their summer vacation. She knew he would be staying at his residence then, poring over college books, taking tutorials, forgoing his family's awaited European trip just so he could continue his assiduous studies. A call, a few minutes of exchanging howdy-do's, wouldn't practically constitute an interruption, would it? She knows he'd be busy but still…it racks her brain just to think of it. Surely he has an excuse? A rational one, preferably.

'Fine, and you?' Neji says. Of course, he's trite as typical of him. On second thoughts, it would be better not to demand an excuse from him.

'I had a good time at my grandparents', thank you.' Tenten says, a little shocked, pleasantly however, that Neji returned her question. Usually he'd give her a monosyllable to feed on and abandon the conversation in midair. But today is…

'Well I'm glad to hear that, Tenten. I doubt if any of us would be able to skylark any more now that we're bound for college next year.' Neji says gravely.

'Skylark? I was just—'

'He's right, Tenten. We must redouble our hard-work from now on.' For sometime moved out of the picture, Lee intercedes as if to put an end to the seemingly elliptical conversation Tenten and Neji were having. Having taken over, Lee steers to his favorite subject; hard-work. 'We must impress our teachers, prove our critics wrong and conquer our rivals. That should be our motto starting today!' He finishes, full of spirit and energy.

'Yare-yare. It's always been your motto.' Tenten says, appealing to his humor.

Instead, Lee looks intently at Neji whose expression suddenly turns indiscernible amidst the brain-sucking silence. Lee is quite certain Neji knows that the challenge is addressed to him, only now he takes on a detached look thereby nullifying any response to Lee's words. Lee goes on holding his gaze at Neji, trying to figure out what sort of look that is. The second bell rings. They make haste to gather up their things and make their way out of the classroom. They amble past the corridors, which now stand understandably barren; classes have picked up again. At some point Tenten stops in front of a classroom door.

'Darn it, I'm late.' She mutters and peers inside where members of her class have settled on their respective seats. 'My next class is here. I'll see you later.' Tenten tells them.

'What's your last class?' Neji asks.

'Literature with Kakashi-sensei.'

'That's on 4th floor, right? I'll meet you at the door after or if not, I'll be at the cafeteria. Bye.' Neji says as she relieves them of her presence.

Yes, he actually offered to fetch her even though he did make it a little vague by including that he'll probably be in the cafeteria too. This makes Tenten smile to herself. Inside the class, she recalls when last year Neji would always ring her and ask her—in a very non-exhorting way which somewhat disappointed her-- if she could help him review in this or that subject. At first, she had the heart to weigh the pros and cons of going over to Neji's to study; she did, in fact, hesitate. The problem being, in submitting to Neji's proposal she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her own, but instead be averted by Neji's miasma-like presence or whatever he did. But then she agreed, said to herself that she'd give it a try and unfortunately loved the feeling of being near him even if it consumed a criminal lot of her time. Thereafter she would concede, too willingly, because that meant spending more time with him and that meant development, improvement, however you put it, in their oblique rapport. Never had refusal seemed so infinitely hard. During those sessions, break, if it occurred, was short and immediately afterwards she and Neji would resume their business. It never crossed her that she had always done what she could for him, didn't ask anything in return although she fervently wished for that one thing only but only accepted peremptory 'thanks' or any curt expression of gratitude. Come to think of it, Neji has never done anything in his power to make her thoroughly, equally thankful, satisfied and even happy. There were times when she felt banished from his warmth, as a friend, but to begin with he has always been cold. Will she always fawn after him, like this, pine after him? Pathetically? Will she just stay like this, as a function of his will, as an instrument of his self-centered growth? Maybe that's her fate. But maybe Neji decidedly changed that fate, which is why he took the initiative to meet her after class. Maybe.

Meanwhile, Neji and Lee route out the flight of stairs that leads to the 3rd floor.

'What's your next class?' Neji asks Lee.

'Same as yours. We're going to take all our subjects together this time.' Lee says, launching another trial on Neji's well-hidden opinion about this.

Neji stops in his tracks and glances at Lee without a word. Lee is very well aware of the thoughts running inside Neji's head and grins. 'What? You look funny.'

'How funny?' Neji replies coldly.

'Funny in a very creepy I'm-going-to-get-you-for-this kind of way.'

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why did you take up the same subjects as mine?'

'Neji, I actually have many reasons—'

'Am I supposed to be one of those reasons?'

'Of course. Did you expect otherwise? Neji, you know it's part of my dream.'

'Dream, huh? I can never understand your scheme of things. I think maybe you're overexerting yourself sometimes.' Neji says after a spell.

'Not beyond my limits.'

'There's a thick line between hard-work and genius. I just hope I get it right to you.' Neji says and gives Lee a snarky glance.

'Hay, Neji. You always garble on about stuff like that sometimes I'm starting to believe you. But you know, this year is going to be mine.'

'If it comes to that, I'll make myself scarce forever.'

'In that case, I'll take over.' Lee simpers, half-jesting while imagining a post-genius Neji life.

'Whoever says I'm going to let you take charge?'

'And in what respect are you in charge, pray tell Hyuuga?' Lee retorts. He only refers to Neji with 'Hyuuga' when he's all heated up.

'The past few years are enough testament. Forfeit the thought for your sake.' Neji says, aiming for the last laugh. 'Anyway this is a terrible conversation; it would really do us an ample good to clam up.'

'…' Lee purses his lips at these haughty words and swiftly feels he's being pinned down the ground by them. He has been so alone with that fear for so long now, the fear of having Neji to trump him in the race all over again. It simply seizes him like a whirlpool. Last year has been a mere replay of the years prior in which Neji snagged top honors among myriad others, while Lee stood in the background, consigned to silence and even bitterness. He can work himself to the bone as he can easily and certainly do; yes, in retrospect, he's been a more persevering, more optimistic pupil than Neji ever was. Not that Neji lacks in that department but the hitch is, Lee tends to do things in excess and that's what keeps him.

Only there's no telling if Neji won't be there to upset his aspirations yet again, a thought that Lee has been entertaining and anticipating for quite some months now. Lee sighs as if to blow away a whiff of dark clouds hovering before him.

'Here's our class, Lee.' Neji informs Lee who seems immediately lost in musing. 'Won't you sit with me at the back?'

'You know I never sit at the back. Why don't you go up front for a change then?'

'You know I never sit in front.' Neji says.

'Well, that's you; unyielding to the last. Anyway, we're late.'

They enter the classroom.

Despite Lee's casual desire to defeat Neji where grades are concerned, he and Neji are friends. Friends from the start, exclusively, friends when it comes right down to it. Some have said that they're like a chessboard, checkered with black and white squares; they never mix no matter how far up the ladder they come. One's zealous and illusory; the other, aloof, preoccupied and far removed. They hardly agree on anything and besides, the whole world knows they're at each other's throat, too proud to ever think of giving their fierce rivalry a rest.

Lee culls a chair at the first row, pulls out his notes and starts registering the lectures on the paper. As he listens to the teacher chattering away, he feels that something is over forever. I.e., that inferiority to Neji. It's going to take a 360 overhaul this year, mark it, he mumbles to himself. He's been to hell, been shown around and back; there's no way someone like him who's been through something like that would ever raise that stupid white flag. He will continue in fatal earnest to work, work triple times if needs be, to play his strongest card, to reinstate himself to the harshest methods of studying. All that to meet on equal footing with the genius, that Hyuuga.

TBC

A/N: Uh, how do I put this? I have forgotten how to write a fiction. That's it. And I incalculably owe it to this summer decadence which has turned me into a sloth. Damn. But come to think of it, I never really knew how to write fiction. Hence.

Anyway, next chapter is still pending but I already made up my mind to tackle Team Kiba. Pairings are still undisclosed but since I'm primarily a yaoi writer, there will be yaoi in this story. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends and Lovers

by: Foul Fountain of Flies/Night Strider

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I said in my previous chapter that I'm going to devote this chapter to Team Kurenai and I'm keeping that promise. I actually adore Team 8 too that's why I make inclusion of them in this story. Oh, I'm uploading 2 chapters today because it's such a bitch to wait. Anyway, for those who are very concerned with grammar, I'd just like to say that I use single quotations instead of the double ones because it takes lots of hassle to press the shift key every time I insert the dialogues. My apologies. In any case, enjoy.

Oh, to those who reviewed; good guess. I'm actually making this a Neji-Shika because a friend had requested for it a few weeks ago. Thanks.

--

Chapter II: Simple Bliss

Drive, swoop, shoot, repeat. Everything's so easy for him, so effortless, as he glides to the air and lays the ball rather gracefully on the basket. As a response, a medley of loud high-pitched shrieks immediately issues from the small crowd, fevered with excitement as usual. Girls, yes, girls, bunch of them, loyally keep watch on Leaf's High School Basketball Team whether it's a practice game, an official game or an exhibition game they're having. Doesn't matter to the girls one way or another. They will be there for their fair share of Inuzuka Kiba, or just the mere sight of him, in straight attendance. Kiba, the loud-mouthed recently-proclaimed heartthrob, the stylish team captain, for his part doesn't mind the screams one bit. He doesn't like them either but what else can he do? It isn't like it's his fault he easily charms the skirts off 80 percent of the school's female population. As for the senior guys in the team who didn't nab the captainship, they can curse Kiba under their breath all they want. It isn't like it's also his fault, as a junior, to be prematurely appointed as team captain.

'Practice is over, guys. We'll resume tomorrow.' He tells his team mates who obediently grab their stuff and lurch out of the gymnasium. Only one person remains where he is and that's Aburame Shino.

'What is it?' Kiba asks as he slings his bag on his shoulder, all set to split.

'I won't be making it to the game next Friday. I was thinking if you've already assigned someone else for my post.' Shino says quietly.

'No, I haven't, because you're coming.' Kiba replies sheepishly, motioning to Shino with his head.

'I'm afraid not; I'm going to represent the school in the Juniors' Annual Quiz Show together with Haruno Sakura and Hinata. I already made a promise to Kurenai-sensei.'

'Have you no more important things to do?' Kiba groans, exasperated.

'This is important as far as my judgment goes.'

'What about the team?' Kiba says, stung to the quick.

'I believe you can handle it single-handedly.'

'And I believe you're just saying that to coax me into letting you miss the game.' Kiba says. The reproach in his look intensifies.

'Not quite, Kiba. Don't make it sound like I want to miss it. I wouldn't if Uchiha were here and since he's not, I'm going to have to fill in for him in the contest.' Damn Uchiha, why did he have to run off and leave everyone to fix after his mess? But the good side to it is, now that he's done a bunk, Shino is the number 1 junior of Leaf High School in terms of grades. And also the heir to Uchiha's responsibilities, including the stupid quiz show.

'Yeah, that's quite you; always the second choice in everything.' Kiba scowls, remembering that Shino was almost made the team's captain if not for the nuances in his and Kiba's overall records, in which Kiba led by a small margin thereby outscoring the rest of the members.

'Is that a yes?' Shino asks.

Kiba pauses, lost in rumination as he gauges his situation; if Shino were to miss the game next Friday it would mean more opportunities for Kiba to collect more points, to show off and to ultimately safeguard his captainship until their senior year. Lately he's been buggered by the thought of being outraced by Shino who, by his excellent performance in the past few games, is already vying with Kiba as the team's scoring leader. Sometimes Kiba has the suspicion that Shino is holding himself back, that he can actually give more but is only wary not to upset Kiba who obviously takes the sport much to heart. Kiba can only wonder where Shino squeezes being an excellent student in between basketball games and being the class president. Yes, the goody-two-shoes runt is also the class president. If he weren't so thickly clad in his usual padded windbreaker, given his alacrity, everyone would've believed he's superman or something.

'Kiba, it's only one game. I'll take—'

'Don't sweat it. It's fine.' Kiba cuts him short.

'Thanks, good luck then.'

'Well, good luck yourself.' Kiba says with relish and traces his way to the door.

Alone, Shino sighs in relief. He packs his things to his bag and takes a final look at the court. He recalls the unwritten contract he had with his father before the semester started; to go easy on his extracurricular activities and to focus instead on his studies. He has no qualms whatsoever about it. His dad was nice enough to make allowance for the basketball team wherefore Shino is nice enough to do the team the favor. If his father wills it, he'd forgo joining the varsity team if only Kiba, his long-time friend, wouldn't hold grudge. But Shino is well aware he would, which is why he decided to retain his stint in the team. It wasn't so long ago when he confirmed this fact. At first he didn't believe that Kiba was capable of ditching him but when he announced his desire to leave the team early on last year, Kiba practically freaked out and didn't talk to him for days as a consequence. Shino realized that Kiba would continue to ignore him and leave him in the cold unless he took back his resignation, which he did and which is the reason why Kiba is talking to him again. It had been a troublesome friction, but for now Shino is content in spite of everything. And also, he has other reasons. In naked truth, he is afraid. Afraid that the cord that binds him to Kiba will vanish, even more so now that their relationship seems to hang by a thread, being plagued by Kiba's dogged sense of rivalry. He consciously made up his mind to tone down his game, let Kiba steal the show match after match so as to make the latter feel special about himself. It's not a big deal to Shino that he's being sidestepped; after all he desires his friend's happiness.

He sighs again, this time not in relief but in exhaustion at the very recollection of his recent experiences. He looks at his watch, marks the drama-series quality the atmosphere has all of a sudden taken on and begins to move faster. Any second now the janitor will barge in to throw him out and lock the place. At this, he leaves the gym to head for the pool where his other friend, Hyuuga Hinata, is practicing with the rest of the swimming team.

--

'I can't. I need to get home right away…'

Fresh from the practice game, Kiba is ambushed by a gaggle of girls on his way to the exit gate. They're offering a coffee treat or something else that will detain him in their icky presence, which is already starting to grate on the captain. He'd rather not linger at school beyond dismissal hours, not if he can help it, and it's only due to basketball practice why at times he'd remain longer than he wants to. Some of the girls start giggling and throwing flirty glances at him, not furtively but ostentatiously rather. He strives to hide his frown but only succeeds in barely un-knitting his brows. One more time, he pulls up an age-old excuse to wriggle himself free of their annoying clutches.

'I really have to go. My mom would kill me.'

No, Mrs. Inuzuka won't kill him. Such pretext doesn't always go along well with jock-like people like Kiba himself. It doesn't seem compatible with the very manliness he exudes, not in the least, and even the pea-brained skanks who are now tailing him don't even buy it one bit.

'You go straight home, you go straight to craziness. Doesn't it even bore you, Kiba-kun? You have no life other than basketball and school. One afternoon out won't hurt, will it?' One girl pipes in. Kiba stares at her; she has long brown hair and clear gray eyes. She doesn't even look bad, cute even, though not as pretty as that Yamanaka Ino from the other class or Kurenai-sensei, but boy does she get on his nerves?

'No, I'm going straight home and that's the only place I'm going today, or ever. Now move.' Kiba glares and makes an impatient gesture with his arm, ready to shove her. The girl backs two steps away as the others clip their mouths, intimidated. Seeing that his way is clear, Kiba darts to the gate pushing out laborious breaths.

As he traipses the sidewalks, he can feel drops of sweat rolling down his cheeks and his temper growing steadily worse. He indulges his tongue with several profanities, clutching each hand with the other and popping his knuckles. Why is he so angry? Suddenly, it dawned on him; Shino is not the only one affected by Uchiha Sasuke's unprecedented departure. Kiba is also put in a fix, specifically by being Uchiha's quid pro quo. Because, Uchiha, the heartthrob has gone, somebody would have to replace him on the throne. And of all people it had to be Kiba, who will most likely inherit as well Uchiha's title as this year's Homecoming King. It follows that girls, having no one else to bug off, would have to turn to him, naturally. He's also a second choice after all.

'Oh, screw it.' He mumbles and pries open their residence's door. He is greeted by a tiny, enthusiastic squeak that comes from a little white canine that is now rolling around his feet. Kiba picks the puppy up, holds it up on level with his head and lets it lick his face. 'It tickles, Akamaru.' He laughs, seeming to have forgotten what just pissed him off.

'Come here, boy!' Kiba sprints to his room upstairs with Akamaru close on his heels and barking happily.

--

'Shino…do you need something?' Hinata timidly asks Shino who has remained silent since he caught up with Hinata at the pool. It feels weird for her to be at that end of the conversation; usually, it's Shino who asks her if there's something she needs from him. Swimming practice has just ended and both are now walking on the streets, retiring homeward.

'Yes, I actually do.' Shino admits after a second or two. He's currently wearing his purple sunshades and Hinata can't read the expression on his eyes. Or rather, she can't see them.

Seeing that Shino is not going to further his words, Hinata speaks again. 'Shino, I hope you're not worried about the Quiz Show. You'll do well; I know it.'

'On the contrary, I'm not in the least bothered by it. I…' He trails, uncharacteristically, which he doesn't usually do unless he's profoundly confused and hesitating. Hinata looks at him; she has never seen her friend like this before. Shino has always been frank and straight to the point. It's precisely that attitude which earned him his peers' admiration, being a man of few and intelligent words. But now, he seems none of it. He seems all jogged up in the head.

'What is it, Shino?' Hinata says gently, troubled underneath the surface.

Shino stops walking, buries his hands in his pockets and decidedly confronts Hinata. 'Is there something between you and Kiba?' Shino says, not so much as asking it as blurting it out.

Hinata's hue turns scarlet, her eyes tremulous. The question could've melted her like butter, made her disappear there and then, but for some reason she's still there, in a standstill and not quite knowing what to say next. Whatever put that to Shino's head?

'No, really…it's…I,' Hinata says in broken snatches. She wants to tell him he's sorely mistaken, thanks to her panic she lost thread of her vocabulary. 'It's nothing.' She lastly manages to say before she trembles away.

Nothing? Shino's mind reels. Nothing means nothing and yet, why do Hinata and Kiba go to lunch together? Without me? Shino respires, noting the rapid rate of his breath. Lately Kiba has stopped asking him to lunch with him and resorted to taking Hinata instead, much to Shino's mystification. Shino knows he can still join them, make the group a threesome, but the fact that Kiba fails---or deliberately fails for that matter--to invite him every now and then already speaks volumes. Maybe Kiba doesn't like Shino around anymore and has settled to melt the myth of his affection by setting that distance. Maybe he likes Hinata and doesn't want to be disturbed by any extra presence like Shino's. Maybe it's _not _nothing, maybe Hinata just wants to keep the lid on because she and Kiba want to make a secret out of it. Maybe…And more brutal thoughts are welcomed by Shino at the moment until he can't take it anymore it seems that he will break.

He looks at Hinata who now has her eyes cast down, still radiated with the color red. It doesn't trouble him that she's blushing profusely as she's like that under almost any kind of circumstances. But still, it doesn't make him less wrecked with questions which answers he wouldn't know unless he brings the matter to light with Kiba. Hinata stays quiet and immotile. Shino doesn't know whether to feel sorry for her or for himself. Perhaps he should feel sorry for them both. Her, because she's most of the time defenseless against Kiba's army of fans and him because he's falling a long way from Kiba's heart each day. And because he now sits to lunch with the notorious Uzumaki Naruto who is by all means accommodating and nice but in no ways like him, who is reserved, serious and no-nonsense. Maybe he should also feel sorry for the friendship that's now under the threat of disappearing for some unknown cause.

'Hinata, I'm sorry to ask you that. Just forget it.' Shino says to break the ruthless silence that hitherto seemed to torture Hinata.

'Okay…' Hinata replies. Shino can tell that she, too, doesn't want to broach the subject any further.

They waltz away amidst the atoms of stillness. No word comes between them after that. Once Shino has dropped Hinata by her house, he retrieves the string of his thoughts and thinks of Kiba again. Why does he have to love him so with much anguish, with desolation? More importantly, on top of everything else, why can't they be friends, for good?

TBC

A/N: Aw god. Mush, more mush. I don't know what came to me. I just decided to make Shino gay and all that. Eh? I know, he's not in the least gay. In fact, he's so damn cool he could die of hypothermia one of these days. But hell, I wanted a change. So that's one yaoi pairing down (Shino-Kiba) and I'm not even sure if people can understand that pairing. I'm new to this fandom so I don't know which pairing is hot and which is not. I'm really sorry for that.

Anyways, next stop is Team Asuma (I already uploaded that chapter). Yeah, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino...my most favorite squad.


	3. Chapter 3

Friends and Lovers

by: Foul Fountain of Flies/Night Strider

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own BMW. I don't own anything

--

Chapter III

Detention has never looked this good. Just a few inches away from the chair he's plopped on is a window, an oversized window that invites the full view of the clouds against the purest blue otherwise known as the heaven. The only article that makes a movement in his surrounding is the clock—or its hands—that hangs still just above the door; good that the blinds are drawn, the better to spend his afternoon sightseeing by the beauty of the clouds. Those white puffs of indefinite shapes and sizes, they strafe by so peacefully, so worry-free that they almost bring tears of jealousy to Nara Shikamaru's eyes. They seem to wave their arms at him in farewell. He, in turn, props his chin on his palm, furrows his brows and mutters a soft 'kuso.' Once in a short while he lets out his favorite catchphrase, 'so troublesome' and forces his eyelids up in case sleep takes over him again.

A little earlier he had been caught by Asuma, their Trigonometry teacher, silently snoring on his seat. Face on the concrete table, he had one lifeless arm around his head and one on his lap. The piece of chalk Asuma caused to fly at him didn't rouse him; the second one didn't either. And the third tumbled and echoed down the floor. Shikamaru lay clueless and woozed out. Finally, the patient but well at his limit teacher stood by the sleeping student, his shadow towering above him, and shook him by the shoulder. He had sent Shikamaru to detention without further ado, to which the latter complied without so much as a yawn curtly entailed by a 'yes, Asuma.' So now, here he is, Nara Shikamaru, unable to carry on his sleep extension but nonetheless gratified by the sight of the clouds to which he has free access.

'Damn that surveillance camera.' He tells himself. Partly narcoleptic, partly a bum, Shikamaru slumps supine on the chair, waiting for the hours to tick off until the last knell sounds. He has started dozing off more than a couple of times within one and a half hours. Each time he does so, sure enough, the rude loudspeaker at the upper right corner of the room bursts out in maximum decibels and tells him to stay up. Just as he's getting the best part of his sleep, how troublesome.

The bell rings after sometime or after a long while, Shikamaru already lost count; he has been too busy fighting back the stardust and looking at the clouds. The doorknob creaks and the door opens. It reveals Akamichi Chouji and, blocked by his width, Yamanaka Ino. Oh, his bosom friends. How troublesome all this is.

'You got into detention again, Shikamaru. I bet your pop wouldn't be too happy about this.' Ino starts nagging.

'It's not my pop. It's my mom I'm a bit worried about. Plus, it's not a detention; it's sleep deprivation.' Shikamaru corrects her as he scrambles up from his seat. He takes wangling steps towards the two, obviously still in want of respite after that long bottom-burning. 'Oh man, I can hardly walk.'

'Yeah we can see that. It's too tiresome sitting down, isn't it Shikamaru?' Ino says, her tone dripping with sarcasm. Here she goes again with her henpecking; just the right dose Shikamaru needs.

'Hmmph.' Shikamaru rolls his eyes and does not attempt to get verbally even with her; he's been too used to Ino snapping at him, or at anyone for that matter, like that. It would rather be uncommon if she doesn't act that way, wouldn't it? Then he suddenly remembers. 'Chouji, why weren't you in detention? I saw you eating during the class…'

'I was eating.' Chouji confirms. He's chomping on another bag of chips as if he needs replenishment in the form of calories before he answers the question.

'Then why weren't you punished? Is sleeping in class a heavier offense than eating in class?'

'No.'

'Then what's with the lawlessness?'

'Just that I was hiding behind a book while doing it whereas you were blatantly asleep. You need stealth in horsing around, Shikamaru.' Chouji replies as if to impart a smart advice to a friend. He grins and noisily gobbles up the last of his pathetic chips.

'Huh, you really have no subtlety in breaking the rules, Shikamaru.' Ino chides in and shakes her head mournfully. 'Asuma-sensei is saying you're in danger of flunking majority of the subjects you're taking; Naruto's grades and yours are actually identical. Consider yourself lucky if they let you enroll the next term.'

Shikamaru massages his neck. _Damn, she sounds like my mom_, he tells himself. The words Ino just released on him don't seem to register at all; he just treats them as though they were some paltry jokes no one has right to take seriously. No expression of concern crosses his face, instead he moves to the corridor and wordlessly commands the two to follow him.

'Let's go home. I haven't slept very well at all.' He says dismissively with his back on them. Ino sighs in grief, seeing that her friend's fate is about to take a turn for the tragic. If he gets kicked out of Leaf High School now, what crazy school would dare take him in? Evidently, his grades aren't much of a success and his motivation isn't something to speak of. And the worst part of it is, Shikamaru shows no sign of being remotely affected by it. And Chouji, the best friend, why does he always seem so quietly gleeful, like everything's going all smooth and ordinary? Is she the only person who cares in this world? God forbid. Ino taps her forehead, a clear display of frustration, as it becomes lucid that it is so.

They emerge to the parking lot, where Ino's car, a second-hand blue BMW 5 series, has been waiting. She does the two guys the kindness of fetching and dropping them at their homes. As compensation, they partly pay for the gas. Chouji takes the backseat, Shikamaru the shotgun. Ino's hands reluctantly grab the wheel; the thought of Shikamaru being expelled from the school has infiltrated her mind such that she's become too involved with it, more involved than she's inclined to be.

'Hey Shikamaru,' She gives it a peevish start as she turns the ignition. The car zooms off and in just a few seconds they're tossed to the highway. 'You're running out of options as to how to deal with this. You can't run away anymore. I doubt if the student body would have you failing everything this time.'

'What are you saying? Nobody cares if I get failing grades or not.' Shikamaru says promptly.

'Oh,' Ino grins. There's a triumphant air about her. 'Just as predicted. You forgot that they do…well let me refresh you then,' Ino pauses as she turns to the curve with an alert grip at the wheel. Once she's past the U-turn slot she resumes, 'You, Nara Shikamaru, are a candidate for this school year's students' council president. You…'

But Ino need not go further. Shikamaru remembers; he had not the faintest idea what Ino was babbling about a few moments ago but now it's all returning to him quite clearly and thunderously. Early on the semester his classmates nominated him for the position on a whim, without even consulting him. They seemed to fancy the notion of having a lazy bum as a student leader. After all, there is no particular requirement or quota a student must fulfill for him to be eligible for the presidential candidacy; as long as the students deem him worthy, he is free to be nominated. At this, the whole junior batch united against Shikamaru by entering his name among the names of the candidates for office. It wasn't until the principal, two weeks ago, through the loudspeaker hanging on the pole located at the courtyard's center, read aloud the names when Shikamaru learned that he has a 50/50 chance of winning this year's presidential election. No! He remembers, yes, he remembers how his jaw dropped open then; he remembers even the insane cheers of his classmates as they expressed their congratulations; he remembers their malicious grin, his momentary shock, his heart pounding. As for Chouji and Ino, they have never been so seriously hopeful. They actually think he can win! How naïve…

Shikamaru leans back on the seat, breathing deeply, helplessly, and finding it hard to feign indifference. Presidential candidates usually have numerous achievements, he knows that much, and as far as he's aware, his résumé can only contain one thing; 'chess club member', which isn't much to boast of by the way. In truth he only joined the club because being in a club has a twang in it. Nothing more. He is actually good in chess, exceedingly good even, and has in his name a record-breaking so-and-so winning streak. But of course, it doesn't amount to deserving the president's title. He shrinks at the very thought. Who has ever heard of winning the election because of one's talent in chess? No one. He can't be president; unless the school is asking for a disaster to hit its regime, he just can't. Besides, he's only a junior for crying out loud. They should know better than voting for a junior candidate.

'…You, Nara Shikamaru, are going to take on a large responsibility from then on.' Ino rattles on.

_And you, Yamanaka Ino, are getting on my nerves huge time. _Shikamaru is tempted to say but zips his mouth close. She always thinks she has a point, like she's the only one who has it. Indeed, right now, she has a point.

'Aren't you even worried?'

'That's my line.' Shikamaru replies lazily.

Ino abruptly takes her eyes from the wind shield and looks at him, startled. 'Why is that?'

'For starters, somebody else might be chosen as this year's Homecoming Queen. If that happens, what will you do?' Shikamaru says, grinning in retaliation. He knows where to hit her soft spot, or thought he did…

'It doesn't matter.' Ino frowns and assumes a serious face. 'Now that Sasuke's gone there's no point in being beautiful.'

'I don't see anyone prettier than Ino.' A voice that neither belongs to Ino nor Shikamaru says. Chouji speaks for the first time since they hopped in the vehicle; he's been too busy munching on his chips to take part in the fiery exchange. Ino and Shikamaru suddenly feel uneasy; both have realized that they aren't alone.

'Thank you, Chouji!' Ino cries after a few awkward seconds and winks at Chouji through the front mirror. She then twists her gaze at Shikamaru with a victorious smirk. 'Well, there you have it. I say you should start checking out your opponent; he looks kinda scary.'

Shikamaru scowls in private. Damn, she's pushing him closer and closer to the edge of misogyny. Just when will he stop hating girls?

--

Neji clenches his fist. He's facing the stolid wall of the corridor. Plastered on it, on top of one another like a collage, are small-sized campaign posters. Some read 'vote for Hyuuga as president', some for someone named Nara Shikamaru. So this is his opponent. Neji didn't bother to hear his name when it was announced; he wouldn't even bless it with his acknowledgement. In fact he never planned to find out who he is…until now. The reason being, he knows no one with that name, least of all among his batch mates. Is he some new guy or something? What new guy is brazen enough to run against him, or to ever think of doing so? He mercilessly strips the poster off the wall and tucks it inside his pocket.

He will find out who he is. And show him.

When he arrives at the cafeteria Tenten and Lee are already there, their things spread on the round table. Neji plunks himself between them, unaware of his own facial expression.

'Hey, why the taut face?' Lee says.

Neji almost jumps from the stool. Suddenly, he learns that he has been gritting his teeth all along because right now his jaws are surely aching.

'Someone made your day?' Lee goes on.

'In a manner of speaking.' Neji replies, struggling to keep his cool. Without waiting for Lee to speak again, he turns to Tenten. 'I need you to research a certain person for me.' He tells her and pulls out a crumpled sheet of paper from his pocket.

Tenten takes it obsequiously and un-rumples it. Soon as she's done taking a quick glance at the paper, she and Lee trade vague looks.

'What?' Neji glowers.

'I know him, this Nara guy. I mean, I've already done some investigation on him. I knew you wouldn't be interested in finding out who your opponent is but I thought, for convenience, maybe I could do something.' Tenten says. Neji marks the nervousness and the unevenness in her tone. It seems that there's something she wants to hide from him. 'Anyway, I looked up his records at the Counselor's Office and…' She trails.

'And?'

'I found out that he's a member of the chess club.'

'And?'

'His grades…his grades are barely scraping by, pretty pitiful.' Tenten says shakily. She seems to hesitate between smiling and looking scared; as an outcome, her face is all twitched up.

'So,' Neji says, rests his elbows on the table and clasps both his hands. 'He probably just got nominated to spite me, to insult me. I didn't know I've gathered as much enemies before.'

'There's more.' Tenten suddenly cracks. She pauses for a while but then looks pleadingly at Lee as if asking for him to rescue her. She can't continue, not with Neji gaining this much complacence. Lee nods at her.

'Well, you see, er—Neji, you know that the school's guidance counselor conducts annual IQ tests on each year level in the first few weeks of the school year, right?' Lee takes over.

'Yes, I know.'

'Well, just for clarification, what's your IQ this year?'

'If you're doing this for your benefit, Lee, I will have none of this. I---'

'No, calm down Neji. Just answer the question.'

Tenten swerves her gaze to the other direction as though she dreads to witness what's to come next. In her desperation, she fishes out one of her textbooks from her bag and makes an impression of reading frantically. Every once in a while, she elicits a low murmur of assent to express how engrossed she is in what she's doing. Both Neji and Lee ignore her.

'159; the same with one MENSA member.' Neji says contritely.

'And I presume it's gotten higher since your freshman and junior years, am I right?'

'Yes, it has. What's the point of this question?' Neji is getting impatient.

'Well, the thing is, Neji, this Nara Shikamaru---'

Lee is interrupted by a tiny squeal which seems to jerk itself up from Tenten's throat. She is sweating abnormally now.

'Are you alright?' Neji asks.

'I…I gotta go to the washroom. I'll see you later. Bye.' Tenten says, hastily gathers her things up and stalks off.

'What's wrong with her?' Neji asks Lee.

'That's what you're about to find out, Neji.' Lee explains. 'You see, Tenten learned that this Nara Shikamaru is a super genius with an IQ of over 200. That's the long and short of it. That's why she's getting it all mixed up. She's upset, I guess, but worse than her being upset is her incredulity. I don't think she's willing to believe that there's someone smarter than you. '

There is silence, one so enormous and black Lee can't even find words or ways to enliven the conversation again. Neji remains still, not quite looking at Lee or at anything around them. He seems numb and lost inside him. He feels something tighten around his heart, something ready to explode, while all the while aware of his sinking self-confidence.

'There must be some mistake.' He says quite honestly the only thing he can say.

'Neji, I wish there could have been. But you see, the test he took last year, as a freshman, states that he has an IQ of 200; this year, it says 204. And he's beaten a school record by winning more chess matches than all the team members combined, all in outstandingly short time.' Lee recites all this very swiftly. 'So…what do you say?'

Neji straightens himself up and leaves Lee to search for what to say.

TBC

A/N: I plan to write about Team Kakashi next time. That's all. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Friends and Lovers

by: Foul Fountain of Flies/Night Strider

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto although I wish I own Neji, heart and soul. Bleah.

--

Chapter IV: The Triangle Breaks Up

Today, he isn't his usually hyperactive self. There are times when he will sit still in the corner, silent, brooding over something he can't quite conceive. Today is one of those times. There are times when, as opposed to that reserved behavior, he's loud, restlessly blissful, carefree and seemingly forgetful. Inconsistency seems to be the only accurate word to describe him ever since Uchiha Sasuke upped and turned to smoke. He finds it hard to digest that Sasuke would leave voluntarily, vowing to never come back, to never remember. But even then Uzumaki Naruto doesn't lose heart; he struts ever so uprightly, knowing in his heart of hearts that Sasuke will be back. Something will lead him back come hell or high water.

'Naruto,'

Naruto, conscious of his own suffering only, sits still. The voice, low and hollow-sounding, reverberates across the darkened room. The rest of the class has left a few minutes ago. The desks stand unoccupied except that one on which Naruto's elbows are resting. He looks up to see Sakura standing before him, her face devoid of expression and warmth. She smiles then, knowing that her gloomy face won't allay Naruto's pain any. But as the smile covers the width of her face, Naruto sees that it's mirthless and banal as a mask. True, glumness is contagious.

'Naruto,' she repeats as the other snaps out of his reverie. 'Kakashi-sensei has assigned the class to read page 317 of Poe's, _The Fall of the House of Usher_. It's quite short; I'm sure you won't find it hard to read.'

Naruto nods at her. How well she knows him, how well she reads him as she would a book. She knows his mind was elsewhere when Kakashi and the class were absorbed in a heated discussion just a little earlier this afternoon; she knows he was still locked up in his own misery when Kakashi made mention of the assigned reading and dismissed the class. All throughout the meeting, Naruto's mind was flying somewhere else, far away.

'Yes, thank you Sakura-chan.' He replies. The emptiness inside him is reflected in the tone, momentarily seeping through his own tongue.

'Don't mention it.' She says. 'Shall we go home then?'

They saunter to the door rather wordlessly. The silence betrays their thoughts as they walk further on the corridors. Naruto has been having difficulties lately, or longer than anyone has bothered to notice. His surrounding barely reaches his attention. Save for Sakura who, for now, may be harboring as much pain. Naruto fares better than Sakura in hiding it though. At least, intermittently, Naruto finds consolation in the presence of his other friends, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and even Shino and Hinata. Sometimes, he even seems honestly happy and maybe, he really is. As for Sakura, she has Ino. But Ino doesn't hearken to her emotional needs because Ino is also one of those who grieve after Sasuke's departure. It's not that she won't, but she can't. The more she and Sakura get together, the more they become aware of their loss and loneliness, the more they sink into their individual hurts. Unconsciously, they broaden their distance between them as the company of the other simultaneously tires them both. They have begun hanging out less frequently. They know they need time alone, apart from each other, because each other's face, its visible sadness, is too much a reminder of the gap Sasuke has left behind. Yes, he left for them to feed on his absence. He has always been cruel to those who love him.

'Hey Sakura-chan,' Naruto says after sometime. 'That Lee guy is nice and kinda cool, isn't he?'

'I should say so.' She says, suddenly feeling a little lighter. The afternoon she met Lee recurs to her now. It happened the school year prior on account of the freshman orientation. There was a campus tour so as to familiarize the first year students with the school grounds; Lee, then a junior, was to be their guide. He immediately exacted Sakura with special attention which didn't escape her. She brutally ignored him and his pleasant hints which came in the form of excessive gentlemanliness. He was so pedestrian, the kind one just walked on by forgetfully. She silently rejected him. But then he was always polite, always courteous and hardworking. One time he even defended her against the bullying jerks from the upper level. She was thankful. He, for his part, finally ingratiated. But unlike Naruto who would scream it to the world that he just saved a girl that needs protection, Lee handled everything coolly. He smiled at her, told her to take better care next time and left. Just like that. They met afterwards in the library, accidentally, because both seem to love the place. Lee briefed her about the teachers, told her about the subjects, shared his experiences with her. He seemed to be very well accomplished; he had impeccable grades, he was very competent. But something inside him seemed to aspire for more and unless he reached the pinnacle of his potential, he wouldn't stop trying. He's also the type that never gives up, Sakura thought of him then. She secretly idolized him. She promised to be as smart as him.

'Someone told me you've been hanging out in the library together.' Naruto says good-humoredly.

'It's not arranged. Both of us go to the library very often; sometimes we meet and talk. Otherwise, he's with his friends.' Sakura answers, un-mottled.

'What do you talk about, Sakura-chan?'

'The subjects, and the teachers who teach them.'

'So that's why you know so much!' Naruto exclaims, feeling cheated. 'Hey Sakura-chan, will you let me go with you sometimes? Thick-brows can probably help me with my subjects.' He pleads. He doesn't just do bad in his subjects, but dismally.

'Only if you don't call him that.' Sakura remonstrates him. 'Lee-sempai has been a great help to me. He's really smart. You should respect him.'

'Really? Hard to imagine someone smart with those brows.' Naruto mumbles.

'Naruto!'

With the tension unstrung, they laugh. They haven't done so lately. It feels strangely good to laugh freely even in the very absence of whom they care for the most. Sasuke's gone, yes, but in a very unreal sense. He has run off with that mad scientist of a biology teacher, Orochimaru, but it doesn't mean that they should lament for it forever. At any rate, he will come back, inevitably. They know he will.

Naruto and Sakura wade their way home, electing to ease their mind off Sasuke for the meantime.

--

_Why am I supplied with endless worries? Why did I have to say nothing against my nomination? Of course they took it as leave. Stupid people. Why is everyone so troublesome…well, except Chouji. Or to be fair, why am I so unmotivated? Why do I spurn responsibilities so? I can't help it, really…_

Disoriented and yet calm on the surface, Shikamaru lies on his back with his face upwards. He figured he'd be needing to dissipate his anxieties before the full realization, his plight's magnitude, clashes on him. As a solution he snuck off again from the class to bask in the warm sunlight of the Leaf High School's rooftop. He yawns comfortably. Every intake of air away from the crowd eases him. This is like a dream from which he dreads waking. If he wakes, reality will hit him full in the face; he's a presidential candidate. He's subject to the humiliation that comes after defeat. But hell, what does he care? He doesn't care, not one bit. His small renegade, Chouji and Ino, they're the ones who care. They and their pathetic eagerness. Or perhaps Naruto cares too; after all it's his crappy idea to nominate him. _That turd; I'll kill him after this_, Shikamaru thinks, already fantasizing about wringing Naruto's neck and scratching his eyes out. He can see Naruto's blue eyes as they bulge out of their sockets; he is guffawing and his eyes are starting to water. _He thinks it's funny! I'll really kill him, and I'm gonna make it the one practical joke he'll never forget, ever!_

He snuggles up to his side then, lets his wrath evaporate and is about to close his eyes when his ears catch footsteps, heavy footsteps whose sound grows louder and louder as the person approaches. _If it's Asuma, I'm done for, _he thinks._ But then only Chouji and Ino know that I'm here. Did they rat on me? Or what? _He remains languidly still in that position, anticipating a heavy blow on his head. Seeing that nothing has hit him up to now, he turns his head to see a stranger staring curiously at him.

The stranger has long black hair tied up in a loose pony tail. It's a he, but something about him seems feminine. He looks almost beautiful from this angle, from where Shikamaru lays. _Just a sissy; not worth interrupting me in my sleep._ Done with sizing the boy up, Shikamaru snorts and is about to resume his rest when the boy speaks up.

'Who are you?' His voice is deep and has an air of authority in it that Shikamaru finds hard to miss.

'I don't reveal my name to anyone unless he reveals his first.' Comes Shikamaru's reply.

The boy doesn't speak. Whatever expression he means to assume is suddenly punctuated by something else unintended. He looks halfway troubled and composed, or neither. It's impossible to tell. In contrast to Shikamaru's, his eyes are white, purely white, that it's even harder to tell if he's thinking at all. And yet something about his stance, his stiffly straightened shoulders, implies the amount of self-respect he has for himself. It's reassuringly enormous. _He's probably a senior. Normally, lower year levels would tremble away from his kind. He seems so intimidating,_ Shikamaru gathers. But he's not as intimidated as he led himself to believe. He doesn't care after all. This kid might as well be a cold statue.

'What are you doing here?' the boy speaks again in the same demanding tone. Shikamaru, who is now convinced that the boy is some tipster the principal sent to spy on his mundane activities, decides to answer him with satire.

'Penitence for not learning anything from the lessons.' _Take that, faculty. _'You, why are you here?' Shikamaru continues, indisposed to fall for the trick he thinks the school administration has plotted against him.

The boy looks at Shikamaru in the eyes. The calmness in him subsides and disappears entirely. He looks frazzled, his poorly maintained coolness giving way completely. He frowns and for the first time Shikamaru is able to read the expression on the pools of his vast, waning, white eyes. Something's hostile in them and yet something in them also tells that he's capitulating. To what, lord knows. There's another period of silence before the boy breaks it.

'I came here…' The boy gives it a start. 'to search for what to say.'

Shikamaru doesn't respond. He didn't prepare any words for such remark; it's too beyond him. Plus, starting a conversation is troublesome. He notices that the boy has let his shoulders fall down. _Finally, that erect posture makes me ache for him,_ Shikamaru tells himself. He shuffles to his feet and totters forward the boy. No, he can't be some spy; he seems okay. And he doesn't even know why he seems okay; just that, he really is. Somehow.

'You know, I find it hardest to search for what to say too. Sometimes.' Shikamaru says. It' none of his intentions to comfort the stranger, if he's in need of it at all. It's just the truth he can offer at the present.

The stranger sighs. He's been corking his troubles inside longer than he can stand it, Shikamaru can tell. But even so, he seems so set on guarding his mysteries. He looks at Shikamaru once more and opens his mouth.

'What happens after disappointment?'

'Huh?' Shikamaru frowns. Sure, the question demands repetition and right now it's confusing the hell out of him. 'What was that?'

'What would you do if you've been proven wrong?'

'I don't know.' Shikamaru indulges himself with a pause before going on. 'Food for thought though; try to forget about it. I mean, who cares?

'I do.'

'Well in that case, you're asking for a sleepless night. I don't see why people worry so.' Shikamaru says but he knows it's a lie. He himself has been worrying lately more than he'd give it credit, and because he has been worrying he sought for peace, here, on the rooftop.

'People worry because of expectations. And it's precisely that why I do.'

'There are those who don't; and there are those who shouldn't.' Shikamaru protests. 'Why should we care about what others say? I know you wouldn't do much of my bidding, but if I were you I'd do as I please. I wouldn't give a hoot about what everybody says. It's my life anyway.'

The boy gives him a disturbed glance. Shikamaru breathes in, crinkles his face up and moves closer to the boy. He seems to be studying him, as if he'd find out the stranger's identity if he moves near him. Agitated by Shikamaru's scrutiny, the boy backs away.

'What are you doing?' He asks Shikamaru, flushing.

'You're a senior, aren't you?' Shikamaru says, raising an eyebrow, his arms akimbo.

'So?'

'AreN'T you loitering?'

The boy glances at his watch and realizing that Shikamaru's right, lets out a spasmodic 'tsk'. He must've run late. Without a word, he darts his way to the exit where the sound of his footsteps subsequently dissolves in the air.

Alone once more, Shikamaru lies down on the bare floor. He folds his arms beneath his head in lieu of a pillow. Facing up the sky, he thinks of what tune to whistle. Then as if in need of a deep sleep, his eyelids begin to flutter until his mind blacks out altogether.

TBC

A/N: I'm so sorry. I know the chapters are way too long. Don't worry; I may cut them down someday. Soon as the pace demands to get slower, you know. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Friends and Lovers by: Foul Fountain of Flies/Night Strider

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I mean, I don't own any of its characters, like. But hell, the boys are kinda cute I wish I own them all.

--

Chapter V: Snatching the Spotlight

Aburame Shino watches as Inuzuka Kiba sinks into the anonymity of the buzzing crowd that's now filling each square inch of the 2nd floor corridor. English class has just ended; lunch time has just started. Again, Kiba has slipped past Shino without even looking at him. He just walked by him, straight-faced, probably on his way to look for Hinata with whom he'll be sitting to lunch. Shino breathes deeply and as he does so, his mind unfolds, welcoming the possibility of not being able to secure his closeness to Kiba again.

Slowly, with a heavy heart, he bushwhacks his way to the cafeteria where he is greeted by an uproarious visual disorder. Chairs are tumbled down the floor. School books are lying about, forlorn and almost shredded to pieces. Shikamaru's right arm is tightly locked around Naruto's head; Naruto, bent on the level with Shikamaru's waist and struggling to get free, is letting out muffled curses. Shino grabs a seat across the pretend-wrestlers.

'What's this?' Shino asks Sakura who has been shaking her head in frustration at the scene.

'Payback. Naruto caused Shikamaru to be nominated for this year's SC president. Shikamaru hates him for it.' Sakura replies, her voice drowning in Naruto's vociferous profanities.

Hardly believing that he's a witness to this nearly homicidal sight, Shino stares at the two and concludes that Shikamaru doesn't just hate Naruto for it; he wants to murder him for it.

'I promised to get you for this. I'm not about to break that promise.' Shikamaru is saying through gritted teeth. Beads of perspiration begin leaking down his temples and thick veins begin appearing on his arm. 'If I win, I'll kill you.'

'You're already killing me, you bastard.' Naruto quips, suffering immensely. 'Let go, Shikamaru. I can't breathe!'

'What's that you're saying, Little Mr. Culprit?'

'I said I can't breathe. You're suffocating me to death!' Naruto gasps as he desperately flaps his free hand in the air.

Shikamaru loosens up, finally granting mercy. Naruto bounces a foot away. When he regains his balance, he starts massaging his sore neck.

'What's wrong with you?' Naruto shrieks with all his injured lungs can manage.

'Don't ask me what's wrong with me. I'm not a doctor. Hmph.'

'Yeah, but you're going to be president. Hahahaha!'

'Hey baka, you'd better go find ways to get my name off the list. Else you'd be sorry.' Shikamaru threatens.

'Else you'd be sorry.' Naruto mimics him, pouting out his lower lip. Then with full energy, he spits in his signature voice, 'I can't do that, teme. You have too many supporters now. I can't just upset them.'

'What, you want to die?'

'Well let me see you do it.' Naruto teases again. Before Shikamaru can charge forth, a pair of meaty hands grapples him and suppresses him to steadiness. Chouji and Ino have come to join the bustle.

'I'm not letting you off the hook that easy, if that's---'

'Hai, Shikamaru; I can't believe cutting classes is not the only violation you're capable of. You're also good at engaging in rumbles inside the campus.' Ino says. 'Really, it's impossible why you last in this school.'

'Right you are, Ino. He almost choked the soul out of me. It's criminal.' Naruto complains as he briskly pushes himself down a chair. His face has turned into a red balloon.

'Quit jabbering. You were asking for it,' Shikamaru snaps. Chouji releases him from his clutch which sends him leaning backwards in a haphazard fashion. 'Kuso—'

'Yamero, Shikamaru.' Ino glares at him. 'Naruto only wants to help you. In fact, he's been a great help in your campaign. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't convince the whole junior batch to cast their votes for you.'

'I don't like their votes.' Shikamaru replies. His hatred for Ino has skyrocketed now and he knows it well, too well. But knowing that it'd be troublesome to argue further he stays silent.

'Don't say that.' Ino tells him. 'Right now students are looking up to you. You're actually their model. So if I were in those shoes, I'd start acting responsibly. You're now a genuine poster boy, you know that.'

What! The question dies in Shikamaru's throat. Student model? Poster boy? What is the world coming into? He stands aghast for a spell or two. Then, as if a trickle of rain, it dawns on him. So that's why people have been shaking his hands lately. That's why people have begun smiling courteously at him. That's why they've started greeting him a good afternoon each time he passes them by. That's why…

'What crap have you been deceiving the public with?' He snarls at Ino, mad as a hornet.

Ino grins and turns to Chouji. 'Explain, Chouji.'

'Shikamaru, we've been telling them that you have the right attitude; relaxed, cool, fearless and smart. We thought of the kind of behavior a leader must have, behavior that caters to the youth, what appeals to them. Therefore Ino, Naruto and I decided that you have what it takes to be president.' Chouji says excitedly.

'Wow, isn't that mighty lame.' Shikamaru mumbles; sarcasm tops off his words like a decoration. Only someone who's devoid of the five senses can see him as someone who deserves the presidential title; and besides, he can get in more trouble if his campaign turns out to be a big pile of lies. Which is what it simply is. What if people unravel the truth, which is, he's no more than a lazy bum? And then maybe, Ino and Chouji would know what he has been saying over and over again. But then, he'd be damned.

'I think what Chouji is saying is that the students won't be bored with you, because most of them are just like you. You can sympathize with them easily. The past presidents were stiff, strict people who have no sense of fun or freedom. They were too focused on orderliness and general organization and academic goals. They set the stakes too high, I guess, and students seemed to think that they were being neglected, not because they weren't watched but because they were being watched too much. Now with someone like you as president, they've begun to think that you'd make a change. For the better. They believe you can actually give the school the make-over it needs.' The voice belongs to Shino. Heads turn to him. There's no other word for the expression they emit; awe.

'Well said!' Ino beams. 'I expected no less from the smartest dude in the batch. As for you, Shikamaru, I hope you understood what Shino just said.'

'And what if I can't meet those sky-high expectations? You know I can't and won't anyway.' Shikamaru retorts.

'That's why you should try. Unless you stop judging yourself so harshly you'll get nowhere.' Sakura says, entering the conversation at last. 'There's no harm in trying. If you win, good for you. If you don't, you can go back to being the slacker that you dream to be. At any rate, every one of us has done what he could to secure your triumph in this race. All you have to do is open your eyes. We're here for you.' Sakura smiles.

'She's right, Shikamaru. We can almost taste your victory.' Chouji cheers and to Shikamaru's dismay, laughter immediately rips from his fatty windpipe.

'You too?'

'Of course.'

'Oh brother,' Shikamaru mutters weakly after a state of nonplussed incredulity. He makes a motion to collapse. Chouji pulls out a chair for him to land on.

Shikamaru stays still. Never in his life has he dreamt of taking on a responsibility or any of the kind. He's, quite simply, your average homebody. A regular slacker, that is. He taps his forehead, thinking that winning the election will be the end of him. But on the other hand, being the loser has its down side too. There's still the pride factor although it's so thin it seems almost not there. Sheesh, what a nasty deadlock, he tells himself. There are two parts of him now; one wanting to lose in a landslide, the other not wanting to. Only he's not sure which part is bigger. He whips around the sorry lot he calls his friends. Damn, their smiles get the message through him loud and clear; they trust him. They think he has what it takes to be the school's leader. How delusional.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a bunch of bad actors.' Shikamaru scoffs off and crosses his arms on his chest. 'I get it. The contrivance. All of you are up to this, aren't you? How charitable.'

'Us?' Naruto puts on an innocent face, pointing at his chest. 'Count Kiba and Hinata in. Without them, the basketball team and the swimming team wouldn't put their votes on you. Everyone's doing something extra special for you.'

'Thanks.' Shikamaru sneers. 'That's really helpful.'

Relenting, he inhales deeply. But considering their efforts, they really are a great help. I can't believe I'm this drawn to these stupid circumstances, Shikamaru muses. He scowls, quite limp from the little brawl he just had with Naruto. His mere actions tell how fed up he is with all this as the urge to get a sleep ever tugs at him. There is a loud thud before the group realizes that Shikamaru has fainted.

'Lame ass.' Naruto giggles.

--

'Uh, Kiba,' Hinata gives it a start in her coy little voice. In the clamped area of the school's cafeteria Kiba and Hinata have decided to roost themselves far from prying eyes, there in the sanctuary of the room's corner. 

'What, Hinata?' Kiba asks. He has just finished gulping down his orange juice and is now wiping his mouth with his handkerchief. Two tiny fangs protrude from his upper jaw; he almost looks like a canine with them showing.

'It's about,' Hinata falters. Her courage fails her again, like it always does. She clasps her hands together and engages herself in the forced habit of aligning her forefingers.

'What is it?'

'It's about Shino.' Hinata says and averts her eyes from the table. 'Did you two have a fight?'

Alarmed, Kiba says nothing. He doesn't know what to say. A squabble doesn't actually describe what happened between him and Shino. It's more like a gradual estrangement. Something mutual. At one point they just stopped hanging around each other and even stopped taking anything beyond casual exchanges, which are usually necessitated by the basketball team. There's a large amount of impersonality in the past conversations he and Shino have had, needless to say. And Kiba knows why. Shino's presence distracts him. Sometimes thinking of Shino grates on him, sometimes he feels that he has to think of Shino one way or another. But above all this, he can't face him anymore. He knows facing him will be his most difficult trial.

'Hinata, I'm so sorry.' Kiba says. 'I should've said a long time ago that Shino and I have stopped talking. I can't explain why, not yet at least. But I'm hoping that you understand.' Kiba casts his eyes down. He really is sorry for causing Hinata trouble. He knows Hinata treasures the days when the three of them would sit together in lunch or in the library. She has grown to enjoy the afternoons when they'd walk home together, the three of them, and now that all of those are gone he can't help feeling sorry for her. He feels that it's partly his fault why Hinata's being deprived of that happiness. 'I'm really sorry. I know it sounds selfish but please understand.' He repeats.

Kiba doesn't need to entreat her more; Hinata understands. She and her cousin Neji from the senior year have a bitterly similar relationship. Only she's never had a real talk with Neji. Right from the start, something hostile seems to well up inside Neji and whatever that something is, it always seems to be directed to Hinata, homing at her. He hates her, she knows that much, and she doesn't know why. But even so, most probably, Neji doesn't know why too.

'It's okay, Kiba. I understand.' She tells him, her large white eyes flashing. Kiba gives her grateful nod and smiles.

'You know, Hinata, I'm not stopping you from going with Shino. I know you'd like to, especially now that he sits to lunch with Naruto. Maybe you can join them on their table sometimes.'

Hinata turns crimson as she always does when Kiba says something about Naruto or anything that alludes to her feelings for the guy. Kiba has always been the one who's open about it; while Shino was the discreet one and yet, his subtle way of saying it sometimes made Hinata blush too. Sighing heavily, Hinata realizes how much she misses those days. She has always felt protected from anything when Kiba and Shino were with her, and she hasn't been feeling like that as of late. These past few days, in fact, she's been feeling precariously susceptible.

'But Kiba…'

'Don't worry about me. I can manage alone.' He winks at her and straightens up to depart. Hinata follows him with her eyes as he moves to the exit whereupon a group of girls starts tailing behind him, giggling. He's right; he's never really alone. But if those girls were to be his company, he'd better consider reconciliation.

The bell rings. Several feet can be heard scrambling from the seats. Hinata stands up. She is freely traipsing her way to the door when something bumps into her. She looks at her side; a pair of slanting shut eyes, a wide puerile smile and a mane of single-hued yellow hair greet her. Those ever so familiar irregular features.

'Hinata!' Naruto is waving at her, his full-on stamina taking over him.

'Naruto…I…' Hinata starts trembling. Then, because she's conscious that neither Kiba nor Shino is beside her, and because Naruto is her ultimate weakness, she falls.

'Eh? First Shikamaru; now you. Why do people keep on fainting today?' Naruto frowns.

TBC 


End file.
